The present invention generally relates to package container securement system, and more particularly to such a system comprising a lockable package container adapted for removable mounting to a door or wall of a building.
Unattended packages are an invitation for criminals looking for a fast and easy target. In short, package theft has become a pandemic. According to major media outlets, an estimated 11 million packages were stolen in the United States for the calendar year ending October 2016. Even more alarming, more than half of all Americans say they know someone who has had a package stolen from outside their home. The internet is littered with videos of package thefts captured on home surveillance “security” systems. The current techniques being used simply are not deterring these “porch pirates” from making their next unauthorized “pick up” at someone's home.
As retailers increase their online presence, the cost of replacing stolen items can quickly increase and actually end up costing retailers more in the long run. On a related note, online sales of high-value items, such as electronics, will not reach its true potential until consumers know there is a secure delivery method in place. The convenience and savings of online shopping loses its allure when customers are victimized. The inconvenience of stolen packages is compounded by the hassle of filing lost package claims and/or police reports. In the case of mail order prescription drugs, the consumer may go without their required medication until a replacement can be secured. These inconveniences can create a negative rapport between the retailer and the consumer, at no fault of either party.
Prior approaches sometimes require direct attachment of delivery box and mounting hardware to a dwelling structure or access door, such as via threaded fasteners or other means. This not only damages the structure or door, but requires permanent attachment meaning that the consumer cannot readily remove the delivery box if not required for a package delivery. This may interfere with normal use of a door for a prolonged period of time.
Improvement in delivered package security is required.